Halo 4: Flood
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: After the Didact to Infinity crash scene, Chief and Cortana descended to the surrounding marshes to save UNSC survivors.


Fade into John-117 and walk through the forest to UNSC Infinity.

Cortana: "Keep low; scout in this way."

When several phantoms and banshees move toward infinite speed, John hides under the tree. Didact's Cryptum is in the position above the ship and regularly scans the hull.

Cortana: "The boat looks intact."

John-117: "I have something to tell me, it's just because

Didact wants this. "

Commander Thomas RaskeyCOM: "This is Lasky to UNSC Infinity. We are here on the neck of the bad guys! Have anyone read it?"

John-117: "This is the 117th episode of the UN Security Council's progress to dawn. We have stood up and ready to assist."

LaskyCOM: "Negative copy, it sounds like you said "forward Unto Dawn"? Once again -"

The transmission is interrupted, leaving only static.

Cortana: "The signal bounces in and out; I can't clean it."

John-117: "Light up the labels of their friends or enemies; we need something to return to zero."

When Cryptum continued to scan infinity, John looked. Lighten to black.

endless

Another aerial squadron passed overhead and Didact continued his scan.

Cortana: "I saw a lot of IFF tags under the tree line. Draw the closest tag on your HUD."

If the chief is close to the cliff:

John-117: "That scan was the same as what we saw at dawn."

Cortana: "In addition to the present, Didact is free to handle it."

John turned to the depths of the jungle.

Captain Andrew DelioCOM: "The unlimited commander of Raschi, we have lost contact with your embarrassment. Report!"

John-117: "They must not accept his call for help."

John continued on and reached an opening between the trees, causing a small open space in the jungle. Three Prometheus knights left the area, leaving three bodies of the Marine Corps.

John-117: "Laschi?"

Cortana: "One of them is an officer. Check his IFF tag."

John visited the IFF tag of one of the bodies.

Cortana: "The label calls him Jiminez, Paolo J."

John-117: "Then Raski is still somewhere."

(subtitles only)

Ocean #1: "I mean, come on, Sag - who sent a re-adjustment range in a crossfire?"

Ocean #2: "What is that?"

Ocean #1: "Our tango for six of us!"

Ocean #2: "Now they are... AAAA"

John continues to advance and fights with Prometheans, including Crawlers and Crawler Snipes. He reached a hilltop where a Marine was held in a hut by a Prometheus knight. The Marines provocatively pushed a grenade into the hands of the Cavaliers, carrying Prometheus. After Knight disbanded, he left a small module.

Cortana: "What is he falling over there?"

John chose the Promethean vision module. He activates it, dyes the environment blue; the Prometheus enemies patrolling under him are highlighted in red.

Cortana: "This is what they use to look through the fog."

John pushed away and eliminated Prometheus he met.

Cortana: "We have another IFF on the other side of this bush."

Another fallen Marines John visited the nearby label.

Laski (recorded): "We should look around and look for other people."

Commander Sarah Palmer (recorded): "Peters, you heard about Commander Laski."

CPO Peters (recording): "CFB, Ms. Bulldog, for me! We are going for a walk."

Cortana: "Lasky has recently experienced timestamps."

John continued to go deep into the jungle.

Cortana: "I have another IFF tag, but as far as I know, we are entering a blocking point. This may end up being a dead end."

John reached the entrance to a Forerunner structure, hidden under thick leaves. A bunch of UNSC crates and weapons are located outside the doorway and there is an IFF tag. Unlike the previous one, there are no bodies nearby.

Cortana: "This is a label for a friend or enemy, but who does it belong to?"

John accesses the IFF tag record.

Navy #3 (recording): "XO! We got it!"

Palmer (recording): "Move, move, move!"

Ocean #4 (recording): "Light Green!"

Navy #3 (recording): "Come on, start!"

Laski (recorded): "Palmer, let your partner go in!"

Palmer (recording): "Yes, sir! Four o'clock, go!"

Several NAV points appear behind the entrance.

Cortana: "Multiple ID - Chief, they are friendly!"

The two SPARTAN-IVs led by Sarah Palmer exit immediately when the door is opened. When John observed them, they secured the area behind John. Laski is close to John.

Laski: "We have to give you an owe at that popular family gathering."

The commander shook the chief's hand.

Laski: "Tom Laski, unlimited co-pilot. I didn't expect I would see you again."

Palmer: "Block her up!"

Palmer turned to approach John and smiled.

Palmer: "I thought you would be higher."

John stared at her silently. Behind them, a radio is alive. The transmission is electrostatically charged.

Del RioCOM: "...the ground forces are ordered to return to infinity immediately!"

Navy: "Commander! Radio is hot!"

Soon after, John and Lasky came back, after SPARTAN-IV. The entrance is sealed behind them.

Del RioCOM: "...Respond to communication...What is the frequency? What frequency, damn?"

Laskiy was next to the radio, and John and Palmer stood guard.

Lasky: "Infinity, this is Commander Lasky. The reconnaissance team is falling down. - Repeat, all the birds have fallen! We have a lot of casualties and need immediate assistance!"

Del RioCOM: "Finally... can you master the coordinates of that gravitation well?"

Laski: "Sure, sir, but we need a bus to get out of here -"

Del RioCOM: "Implement it!"

The transmission was interrupted.

Cortana: "You were sent to scout when you were attacked on the ship..."

Laski: "The captain thinks that infinity can provide us with cover and at the same time stop the attack."

Palmer is close to XO and frowns.

Palmer: "Mr...we will never let the injured get back on board."

Laski came forward and faced the chief.

Laski: "I don't know if it is too early to ask you for help, but... our breathing space will soon disappear. I don't think you are good at cleaning up LZs?"

John-117: "Sometimes. Once the area is protected, I will give a comprehensive clarity."

Lighten to black.

Reunion

John left the building accompanied by two Marines. Behind him is the third terminal.

Cortana: "The terrain scan in the area shows that the leaves in the north are broken. It should be big enough to bring a spaceship to evac."

After hiring a small Prometheus squad, the team moved forward.

Ocean: "Hey, man! Where is my CO?... Do you mean he is gone?!"

The conversation can be heard from a nearby UNSC radio station.

Navy #5COM: "Return! Infinity is overtaken!"

Navy #6COM: "The ship is as big as the city! How can it overspend?"

The transmission dissolves into a gunshot and then rests.

John advanced and met a group of Marines who were behind the sandbags while Prometheus attacked them.

Laski (video COM): "The chieftain, this is Laski. We received a report saying that the friendly position is close to your position. Can you help?"

Cortana: "Commander, this is Cortana. We are moving forward."

John joined the Marine Corps and advanced the crawler. The Marines looked at the Chiefs in awe.

Ocean #7: "Who is that?"

Ocean #8: "I thought he was dead!"

Ocean #9: "The Madonna - "

Ocean #10: "What. What?"

They pushed up the slope. Promethean Watchers generated two beam turrets, while knights and creepers attacked the attacked UN Security Council forces.

Cortana: "Turrets! Find some covers!"

If the chief needs too long to protect the area.

Cortana: "These teams won't last here for a long time.

Finding LZ should be our top priority. "

The squad cleared the area and found a locked exit. Several dead Marines were nearby and failed to stop Prometheus.

Cortana: "The Marines are trying to get trapped through these doors. Look for the interface!"

John uploaded Cortana to the nearby pedestal.

Cortana: "These doors lead to a cave system that is large enough to hold the LZ. Let them close for a long enough time for me to open the door!"

The UN Security Council forces defend the summit. The Marines steered the machine gun turret on the top of the mountain and fired at the attacking Prometheus, who sent waves of infantry on the defenders.

John-117: "Cortana? How close are we to us?"

Cortana: (猖獗) "You do your job, I will do mine, okay?!"

Most Prometheus have been eliminated. When John entered a small cave, the Marines stayed behind.

Cortana: "Know it! Passageway is unlocked. Come and find me!"

John retrieved Cortana and entered the cave. As Cortana deteriorates, his HUD is again distorted by static electricity.

Cortana: "I am sorry to go back there. The safety of the hatch is much more difficult than I thought."

John-117: "Nothing..."

Cortana: "It doesn't matter. Nothing is ok."

The tunnel leads to an open cave. The Prometheus knight is guarding at the exit.

Cortana: "Knight! Wait... what is he doing?"

The Cavaliers seem to be issuing commands to nearby Unggoy.

John-117: "The Covenant?"

Cortana: "Do they work with Prometheus?"

John attacked the remnants of Prometheus and the Covenant, including a large number of Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and even Kig-Yar snipers.

Cortana: "I was shocked by the speed at which Didact unifies these covenants!"

The ghost came to more covenant troops, and more knights were sent to the cave.

Cortana: "Knight!"

John eventually cleared the area.鹈鹕 Close to the landing zone and open the rear compartment.

Cortana: "Cortana to is safe."

Lasky (video COM): "Roger, Cortana. I will tell you the coordinates -"

Del RioCOM: "'Mayday! Mayday! Red Code! Trying to enter the hostile element of the Infinite Bridge!"

Constable #1COM: "They are outside the hatch!"

Constable #2COM: "The door was destroyed! The door was destroyed!"

Del RioCOM: "All units, return to unlimited immediately! This is an order!"

Lasky (video COM): "Emirates, I am redirecting SPARTAN-IV to the assembly point Alpha-Sierra-Foxtrot! Before we catch up, you have the tactical command of the front assault troops. Those who will merge and take back the ship !"

John-117: "Yes, sir."

Laski (video COM): "Good luck, Emirate. Laskie goes out."

John entered the embarrassment. Lighten to black.

鹈鹕 PilotCOM: "This is the 鹈鹕 team 595. We have the captain and leave the country for the assembly point Alpha-Sierra-Foxtrot."

Gun show

He placed John in an open canyon and suffocated by the infinite dust and debris that was smashed. SPARTAN-IVs are participating in nearby Covenant infantry.

Cortana: "Weapons are free, chieftain! Let them have it!"

John boarded the nearby scorpion.

Cortana: "We are very happy, Chief. Let us show the Spartans how it is done."

Sparta-IV: "The ground team, please note: the principal is on the field. Go forward."

Two SPARTAN-IVs boarded the nearby Warthog, while the rest rode shotguns on Scorpion's pedals. The assault troops advanced heavy covenant fortifications, including ghost fighters, ghost warriors, deployable watchtowers, and infantry units.

LaskyCOM: "117, Lasky. We are approaching your location north. Continue on to the starboard hangar of 2-19 and we will be there to contact you."

The assault troops eventually reached the route to the freight elevator. Three SPARTAN-IVs are defending against ghost fighters and several ghosts. The chiefs provide assistance to dispose of the remaining enemies in the area.

Cortana: "Commander, the hangar door is tightly sealed."

LaskyCOM: "Roger, Cortana. We will find a way inside and release one of the mooring platforms. XO out."

When a large piece of debris collapses and blocks the exit, the chief enters the platform. The elevator seals itself and takes him to the hangar 2-19. More Spartans are fighting the Covenant forces, including a pair of Mgalekgolo.

LaskyCOM: "Protect the bay, I will release the lock on the boat."

System (PA): Deck 13, alarm on sector 5 - hull break. Deck 25, Sector 12. Deck 131, Sector 7. Deck 270. Deck 895.

The Spartans together cleared the hangar of the Covenant.

Del Rio (Video COM): "Master, this is Captain Del Rio. Laski is just a radio - you have chosen a time to rejoin us!"

John-117: "Mr. What is our status?"

Del Rio (Video COM): "The satellite shot down the ship's defense system and was extracting data from the ship's mainframe as we spoke."

John-117: "Can we disconnect?"

Del Rio (Video COM): "The main point of contact for the upper hull of the hull; the quickest route is through the maintenance of the causeway. There is a raft in the door. Take it. You need extra firepower."

The door on the right opens and leads to a large room.

If the player ignores the door and walks to the far end of the bay:

System: "Intrusion Alert. Intrusion Alert. Security Requirements Advance Weapon Battery, Deck 2, Industry 15".

If the player climbs the T station on the left:

System: "Fire system failure. Manual intervention is required. Please contact your fire safety ward immediately for your industry."

If the player moves past the console and approaches the far door.

Cortana: "Well, the captain promises firepower. This is definitely the right use."

and / or

Cortana: "Looking for 螳螂 control.

and / or

Cortana: "The deployment console should open Mantis bay."

John activates a control panel.

MANTIS ACTIVATED

Open

Shiny armor

System (PA): Warning - Operation of the armored defense system is prohibited without prior approval.

The circular plate in the center of the room is divided into two halves, one of which appears from below. John boarded the biped robot.

Cortana: "The hatchway that repaired the causeway was blocked. Let's do something about it."

John destroyed the hatch with a sly weapon. He participated in the contract and Prometheus occupied the maintenance of the causeway.

If the chieftain booth:

Cortana: "Chief, Unlimited TAC-COM is reporting other contacts on the outer deck. Pick it up, Chief!"

Cortana: "If Didact is connected to the shell, we won't do any good here."

Cortana: "Chief, we can't let Didact access Infinity's data store. Let's get the benefit!"

System (PA): Red condition - All personnel to the emergency station. Condition red - all personnel to the first aid station.

John continued to advance and eliminated the covenant forces that invaded the causeway. Prometheus knights often enter, but are easily killed by sly weapons.

System (PA): Warning - UNSC Infinity has fallen below minimum security. The internal atmospheric pressure is unstable.

John arrived at the elevator door.

System (PA): Note that large-scale deployment of Gulf vessels - start emergency mooring procedures. The Bay Gate does not respond to traffic control requests. The responding staff is on the way. Please avoid using MDB F-959 until further notice.

John entered the elevator and eliminated a panicked Unggoy gun.

LaskiCOM: "The chieftain, is Laski. Come in."

John-117: "Go, commander."

LaskyCOM: "We found several Covenant jamming devices on the outer casing."

Cortana: "This may be the way they stop Infinity defense."

LaskyCOM: "It's our idea. Neutralize them, so we can get our guns back online and show that our satellites are more than just a lot of paper."

The elevator stopped.

Cortana: "We are on it, the commander. Cortana is out."

Deportation procedure

John left the corridor and reached the upper part of the hull. Cryptum hover directly in front of Infinity, scanning the ship's system. Eight Covenant CRS-class light cruisers took their place on the ship, and groups of Phantoms and Banshees fought against the infinite team. The ship's point-defense weapons are off-line and politely say three interferers on the other side of the area.

Cortana: "I saw the jammers, three of them. Shoot them down!"

John destroyed one of the jammers. The cannon behind the jammer activates and begins to fire at the fire close to the ghost.

Cortana: "The first jammer was disabled."

John destroyed the second jammer. Another air defense gun is restarted.

Cortana: "That's two..."

John destroyed the last jammer. The point defense automatic gun is now fully operational.

Cortana: "That's it - the jammer is neutralized!"

More ghosts arrive and send a wave of covenant infantry to the chief. Many Sangheili Rangers and Unggoy waved fuel rod guns to attack cockroaches. Cryptum is close to the ship.

Del RioCOM: "Del Rio to Master Chief. Things are searching for our system to double the speed - I think it knows what you are doing."

Cortana: "Didact won't let go without fighting."

More ghosts landed and deployed troops to attack John. So far, Infinity's missile battery has been restarted.

Cortana: "Block them..."

Banshees and Phantoms continued to attack the ship, but most of them were destroyed by air defense systems. The rest was neutralized by John.

Cortana: "A few more minutes!"

The infinite defense eventually weakened the two light cruisers and burned them. The two ships began to lose height.

If there is a contract on the hull, you can swim bravely:

Cortana: "I still see the goal. Finish them!"

John cleared the hull of the covenant. The ghost stopped entering the area.

Cortana: "That's what it is."

Del RioCOM: "Del Rio to Sierra-117. The MAC network read operation, but our EM relay has failed. You must manually start the link."

John approaches the control panel of the MAC network and activates it.

MAC control

ACTIVE

Cortana: "That's it! MAC control is restored!"

The center MAC gun on the hull platform is restarted and aimed.

Del RioCOM: "Forwarding the MAC Battery - Keep that damn sphere away from my boat! All the cannons, shoot at will!"

All Infinity's wide-edge defenses are launched on Didact's Cryptum; a wide-angle word is formed on the sphere, and the guns are blazing. After taking a few shots from Onager, Cryptum retreated to the jungle.

Cortana: "It's working! Didact is shrinking!"

Del RioCOM: "Del Rio to Infinity, everyone. We are conditional yellow... stand up. Department head, report; start damage assessment."

Lighten to black.

Unlimited, damaged but intact, managed to take off. Captain Del Rio, Laski, John and Palmer have gathered on the bridge, with Cortana in the animal box.

Del Rio: "What I want to know is, people, where did these things come from?!"

Cortana projected the knight's hologram on the table.

Cortana: "They may be locals of Requiem. Or... For a Forerunner AI, it is native in any case."

Del Rio: "We have never seen this offensive response from any other device."

John: "Other devices?"

The captain turned to his XO and was annoyed.

Del Rio: "Mr. Laskie..."

Laski proposed a hologram of the Halo device.

Lasky: "Infinity's mission is to find the remaining Halo rings and establish permanent bases to study their retirement."

The hologram is transformed into an asteroid belt and the UNSC facility is built into the largest rock.

Lasky: "We have installed the location around the installation 05 and 03, but... recently, they have encountered some setbacks."

Del Rio: "A scientific team is starting to mine a forerunner artifact. This... sensor data is left."

The captain brought a new hologram: dozens of Forerunner glyphs arranged in a circular pattern, gathered around the symbols of Didact.

Cortana: "Interesting... these symbols are derivatives of the Forerunner glyph system."

Del Rio: "Our geeks managed to pull out some coordinates. I will give you three guesses."

Commander Palmer approached Del Rio and handed him the tablet.

Palmer: "Mr. Gypsy is ready and ready to launch your order."

Del Rio: "Thank you, Palmer. Mr. Raschi, you understand - I want boots from the sixties."

Del Rio's order made the chiefs unprepared.

John-117: "Captain?"

Del Rio: "This is the first contact scenario, Master Chief. The priority is to release Infinity from Requiem's gravity and submit a threat assessment report to FLEETCOM."

Cortana: "Do you mean we are leaving?"

John-117: "Mr. Infinitely promoted the return of Didact. He is very fragile!"

Del Rio: "...he is not the only one."

The captain last time squatted at the chieftain before leaving.

Del Rio: "You know, I think, among all, you will thank life for the benefit of another day of fighting."

Del Rio left the bridge, leaving John and Cortana.

Lighten to black. The level ends.


End file.
